


A birthday wish granted

by MarvellousFics12



Series: Short stories of life with the Avengers [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers on their day off, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Humor, M/M, nerf guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousFics12/pseuds/MarvellousFics12
Summary: Clint's biggest wish is to have a nerf war with all of the Avengers.Good thing Natasha is as close to magic as they get.As promised, a nerf war ensues.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Short stories of life with the Avengers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A birthday wish granted

“Yes! Finally!” Clint exclaimed, bouncing up and down while holding a box, hugging it like a child.  
“This is gonna end badly..” Bruce muttered. Apprehensively eyeing the other boxes that were splayed out on the table.  
Natasha had been going shopping for Clint’s birthday and decided that it was time to fulfil one of Clint’s biggest dreams: a nerf war with the Avengers.  
She entered a store, bought every nerf gun, bow and arrow and as much ammo as they had and made her way back to the Tower, quite satisfied with herself.

Currently, Steve, Sam, Natasha, Clint, Tony and Bruce were standing around the weapons. Some were a little less enthusiastic than Clint was.  
“I love you!” Clint smiled before kissing Natasha’s cheek.  
“I hate you.” Steve huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was gonna end in disaster.  
~

“No, Steve. We're not wearing the safety goggles!” Tony groaned.  
“I'm just watching out for our eyes!” Steve reasoned.  
“He’s got a point.” Bruce muttered, happy he wore glasses, which decreased the change of losing an eye exponentially.  
“They're just foam and rubber bullets. We’ll be alright. No goggles.” Natasha decided.  
~

“Rules!” Tony said, which earned him a groan from Clint and Sam.  
After dividing the Avengers in two teams, which consisted of Bruce, Tony and Clint against Steve, Natasha and Sam, Tony laid out said rules.  
“First rule; if you get shot, the other team gets a point. JARVIS'll keep score, so there’s no cheating. Second rule; the fight will remain on this floor.”  
Clint interrupted, “Are the vents allowed?” He smirked.  
“Fine.” Tony gave in. Clint whooped.  
“Last rule; physical violence is allowed but no breaking anything. No murdering, Natasha. May the best team win!”  
Bruce gulped at the last rule. Natasha sighed.  
After the rules had been stated both teams went a different direction of the Tower; one going east, the other west.  
~

“Isn’t that against the rules?” Steve muttered, frowning.  
“He didn’t say explicitly, so no.” Natasha smirked before grabbing herself and her teammates comms, “I say that we divide and conquer.”  
“I think we should, too. I’ll take the vents.” Sam offered. Guess the birds would fight it out up there.  
“Fine. I’ll take the left flank. You take right. Sam, get out of the vents if you stop hearing the flow of air. Clint has mastered the vents. It’s his terrain.” Steve smirked.  
Sam mock-saluted, “Aye aye, Captain!” Before heaving himself into the vent and disappearing into the ceiling.  
After Sam was gone, Steve and Natasha split up too. Steve creeped through the corridors for a while, checking up with his team every few minutes before hearing Sam hiss, “I see Bruce in the kitchen! Nat, he’s on your side.”  
“I’m on it.”  
~

“What’s our plan?” Bruce asked.  
Tony checked the schematics, pointing at a few hallways, “Sam is gonna get into the vents because he’s a bird, like you.” Tony smirked, poking Clint’s bicep.  
Clint hmphed before pointing at the left flank, “Natasha’s going left. She won’t admit it but she’s better with her left side. Don’t tell her I said that.” He added quickly.  
“Steve will go right then. Okay. Clint? You’re in the vents, I’m assuming.” Tony said.  
“You bet your ass I am. That’s my territory and I’m gonna defend it.” Clint folded his arms, as if making a point. Tony rolled his eyes.  
“So, what’s your plan for us, hmm?” Bruce looked at Tony expectantly, “Because I’m not willing to get myself to hulk out. So nothing too exciting please.”  
“Oh come on! I literally have zero plans now…” Tony muttered.  
Bruce sighed, “Well, you can use me as bait… I know the others won’t expect me to be too good of a spy or soldier, since I’m neither. So dangle me like one does a worm and don’t let them shoot me before you shoot them.”  
“Yes! Done!” Tony exclaimed.  
~

“Movement on your right, Bruce.” Tony hissed.  
“I see.” He hissed back.  
Natasha summersaulted into the room, taking out Bruce and immediately finding cover from Tony before he could even pull the trigger.  
“Oh come on!” Tony groaned, “Sorry, Bruce.”  
“Eh,” He shrugged, “I’m gonna go now, bye guys.” Bruce waved to both Avengers before making his way to the elevator.  
“You didn’t think you’d shoot me that easily, did you?” Natasha grinned.  
“I didn’t.” Tony pouted because yes, he had thought that would work. Damnit.  
~

“Steve, anything?” Sam whispered into his comm.  
“Nothin- oh! Shit!” Steve suddenly shouted. Clint was hanging upside down from the vents shooting with two handguns at Steve, who leapt over a table in the corridor and fled into the kitchen.  
“He’s in the corridor next to the kitchen, I repeat, vents over the kitchen!” Steve hissed into the comms.  
He swivelled around in the kitchen after hearing someone clear their throat before being shot in the gut.  
“You shot me?” Steve huffed, holding his gut as if it was real.  
“Sorry babe, I’ve gotta go shoot the ballerina and the bird now. Byeee.” Tony kissed Steve on the cheek before using his body as cover and darting into the corridor like a dear running over a highway. An array of bullets followed him. None hit Tony. Most his Steve.  
“I’m doubting if we should be a real team anymore.” Steve deadpanned.  
~

Now it was Tony and Clint versus Sam and Natasha. Natasha was doubling around the kitchen to avoid running into Tony. Instead she decided she’d get herself into the vents to shoot Clint in the ass.  
~

“I’ll be coming for you, Sammy.” A voice sounded through the vents. There was a slight echo that made it just a little too creepy for Sam.  
When Sam couldn't find out where the voice was coming from he decided he’d better get out of the vents and try his luck on the ground because this just wasn’t his shtick.  
“Fuck that.” He sighed before kicking out a raster and finally feeling ground beneath his feet. Time to go hunting.  
~

“Only Tony and Clint are left. Steve’s dead.” Sam murmurred into the comm.  
“Yeah, I figured. Any idea on their whereabouts?” Natasha rounded a corner, her toy handgun at the ready.  
“Hey, I’m still on the comms. At least mourn my death. And take revenge!” Steve butted in.  
They had no clue where their opponents were. Instead the remaining four Avengers just crept around the floor, looking around suspiciously every time the wind blew. How they were in charge of saving the world was a mystery.  
“Ha!” Sam jumped around the corner, having heard footsteps. He went for a headshot but instead got tackled by Tony, full force.  
"Body slam!" Tony shouted. His shoulder driving into Sam's stomach. Sam huffed, having his breath forced out of him. Tony quickly shot him three times in the chest before standing up, dusting himself off and waving goodbye, “Tell Steve I killed you. He’ll be proud.”  
Sam groaned and shouted "Please don't ever yell 'body slam' when we're in battle!".  
"No promises!" Came from the hallway.  
~

Only three left now. It was Natasha versus Clint and Tony.  
“Clint, get your ass out of the vents. We need to make a plan.” Tony hissed into his comm.  
“I’m in the kitchen.”  
Tony found Clint on top of the fridge once again. This time he was eating pop tarts. Loudly.  
“How hasn’t she found you?” Tony wondered.  
“The vents. They don’t let as much sound through as you’d think.”  
“I really hadn’t thought about that...”  
Clint shrugged. 

The men nodded at each other before Tony walked back into the hallway. He waited a few seconds before moving towards the gym.

Natasha, in the meanwhile, had tapped into the communication devices and had heard them planning to meet up in the kitchen. She excited the vents and figured she’d scare the living daylights out of both of them when she was waiting for them around the corner.  
~

Tony rounded the corner and immediately put his hands up. “You’ve got me.” Natasha shot him in the chest.  
“But you didn’t get him.” Tony smirked.  
Natasha immediately felt two taps to the back. Shot. Twice. In the back. By Clint.  
“Yay! I won! I won!” He jumped around.  
~

All of the Avengers gathered in the living room. Bruce was drinking tea and seemed to be halfway through a new book. Steve was talking to Tony, “I can’t believe you shot me. You didn’t even hesitate.”  
Sam was grumbling to Bruce about being shot and tackled. Tony overheard and interrupted, “What, did I ruffle your feathers, birdman?” He snickered.  
Sam squinted his eyes and huffed.  
“You shot me in the back Clint.” Natasha stated. The room fell silent, waiting for Natasha’s reaction. “I must say, ruthlessly executed. I approve.”  
Even Bruce laughed at that.  
“We should do this every Thursday!” Clint opted.  
“No!”  
“Definitely not.”  
“Bad for my heart”  
“No, Clint.”

“Fine. You just can’t take being beaten."  
“Yeah, sure, Clint. Keep telling yourself that.” Tony winked.


End file.
